Junko
Summary Junko (純狐 Junko) is the main antagonist of Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. She's a sagacious spirit and sworn enemy of Lunarians who orchestrated the invasion to the Moon for the sole purpose of killing Chang'e. Dedicating herself to their destruction following the death of her son at the hands of Chang'e's husband. Ultimately, she used her own power to purify anything to purify herself, turning herself into the embodiment of her own hate, a Divine Spirit formed from her own emotions and willpower. Power and Stats Key: Physical Body | Godly Nature Tier: 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Junko, Junkitsune, Junsui (Pure Fox) Age: Unknown, Implied to be very old Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Divine Spirit, Sagacious Spirit, Nameless Being, Purifying Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spirit Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Refining (Can purify anything.), Purification (Type 1 & 2; Her ability to purify anything can remove the impurities of the soul and the body.), Purification Attacks, Purification Manipulation, Transcendence Inducement (Used her power to purify anything to refine herself into an embodiment and divine spirit, and turned an army of fairies into embodiments of life.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spirits and ghosts with her casal attacks and Danmaku.), Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) & Reality Warping (All Gods can give "name" to an object, thus defining new border and creating new concept. With this ability, they were able to shape reality and make the world what it is today, as well as make things appear out of nothing and have the ability to change "names" and create new concepts. Junko's purification brings things back to their godly nature, before they had names, or even bound to any concepts so it could be considered an ability to destroy any concepts.), Void Manipulation & Existence Erasure (Via Purification.), Magic, Law, Physics, Soul, Mind and Empathic Manipulation (Gods were the creators of everything, and with it they created the three layers that make up the world. The first represents the laws of physics that maintain the world, the second represents the soul, sorcery and the mind, the place where all your feelings and emotions are released.), Probability Manipulation (Gods are capable to generate miracles.), Curse and Blessing Inducement (Gods are able to induce blessings or curses.), Perception Manipulation (As shown here.), Resistance to Mind & Madness (As showcased by her invasion of the Lunar Capital, Junko is unaffected by the True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it.) and Soul Manipulation & Possession (As she's a divine spirit, she barely gets affected by vengeful spirits.) | All her previous abilities at an abysmally superior level, Deity Physiology, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1; Gods existed before anything, in a chaos in which anything had a "name" and everything was mixed up.), Omnipresence, Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods exist before any concepts are created, thus are able to exist without one and Junko currently lacks a "name" since she had purified herself, thus is not bound by any concept.), Freedom, Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence (Type 1; Gods exists as a primordial ideas rather than physical beings as well, and they are able to change their own concepts at will. When she purified herself and became a Divine Spirit, she became the embodiment of her own vengeance.), Possession Attack Potency: Multiversal+ Level (Fought against the likes of Hecatia and fought on par with Yorihime and Toyohime prior to the events in Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. Is far superior to characters such Doremy or Sagume.), ignores conventional durability with her abilities | At least Multiversal+ Level (The true nature of a God is that of a being who precedes reality itself and its concepts, being the creators of all existence, including the infinite number of Otherworlds, such as Gensokyo, the Hells, the Outside World, the Underworld, the Senkai, etc.), ignores conventional durability with her abilities Speed: Infinite '''(Comparable to Yorihime and Toyohime, which are fastest than everyone in Gensokyo, including the likes as Kaguya.) | '''Omnipresent (Due to having a state of existence similar to Gods in their True Form, "nameless", she could possibly be everything and nothing and can be found at anywhere just like gods.) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Comparable to the Yatagarasu.) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multiversal+ Level| At least Multiversal+ Level, her Godly and Abstract nature makes her difficult to destroy Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku | Multiversal+ (Gods exists and can access to all Otherworlds.) Intelligence: High (Can orchestrate effective plots against people on the technological level and power of the Lunarians.) Weaknesses: Since she's a Divine Spirit she share the divine nature of a God, and thus she needs of the faith to keep her physical body stable in the world. But it's unknown if she really shares this weakness or not. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'The Ability to Purify Anything': Has the power to purify anything, refining her target and removing any impurities, like the refinement of a metal. She used this power on herself, purifying herself of all identifying information and turning herself into a divine spirit, the embodiment of her own resentment. She also used this power on Clownpiece and the other Hell Fairies, transforming them into beings of pure lifeforce that would threaten the Lunar Capital. In addition, she claims that she'd be able to kill the heroines unconditionally with this power if it weren't for Eirin's power. According to ZUN, Junko's power is actually an ability to bring things back to their godly nature, before they have names; therefore, it can almost be considered the power to give birth to gods. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Spirits Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Bosses Category:Gods Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Magic Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Users